


TDP Character Swap

by avtoservis



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Nonfiction, fandom event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtoservis/pseuds/avtoservis
Summary: This is a simple drawing and writing event to have fun in December. TDP characters of your choice will meet characters from other fandoms.
Kudos: 2





	TDP Character Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I will only post the rules for fic writers here. If you prefer drawing, here are the [rules for artists](https://tdpcharswap.carrd.co/#artrules)

Hello again!

While I work on Battle Ships, I decided to organize a small art and fic event with prompts.

You can submit your works to the [TDP character Swap collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tdpcharswap/profile). Also, make sure to add the TDP Character Swap tag so that more people can find the event.

* * *

**The Rules:**

Choose any TDP characters that you like and write a fic of them meeting a character from a different fandom. You can simply write a ficlet that shows a single scene of character interaction. Unlike the artists, you get two types of prompts:

  1. Prompts for characters
  2. Prompts for interaction



Here are the character prompts:

🍬A character who has a similar personality to yours  
🍬A character who has blue hair  
🍬A character you like from a 90s or 00s show/movie/game/book/play/etc.   
🍬A character you really liked as a kid  
🍬A character you hated as a kid, but now you think they’re not that bad  
🍬A character whose character design you really like   
🍬A character whose outfit you don’t like   
🍬A character from the last show you watched   
🍬A character who is very tall  
🍬A character who has a bad temper  
🍬A character from any sci fi media  
🍬A character you think the TDP character of your choice would get along with  
🍬A character you think the TDP character of your choice would hate  
🍬A character who’s into sports  
🍬A nerdy character  
🍬A character who dresses like you  
🍬A character who plays tough, but is actually soft in the inside  
🍬A character who has long hair  
🍬A character who has facial hair  
🍬A queer character  
🍬A character who has a non-human skin tone  
🍬A character from one of your favorite ships  
🍬A character who plays a musical instrument  
🍬A character who you think you’d be good friends with  
🍬A character who drives a car  
🍬A character from any fantasy media  
🍬A character whose first language isn’t English  
🍬A character who was born in your country or region  
🍬A character who only wears dark clothes  
🍬A character who is the same age as you  
🍬One of your friends’ favorite character at the moment

Here are the prompts for character interactions:

🍭Fall in love or become good friends (whichever you're comfortable with)  
🍭Discus a movie they both thought was terrible  
🍭Disagree over something  
🍭Find something unexpected  
🍭Run away from someone  
🍭Break into some place  
🍭Have been on a journey together for a while  
🍭Meet each other for the first time  
🍭One character suddenly appears in another’s universe  
🍭Cook together  
🍭Are stranded on a deserted island  
🍭Work in the same place  
🍭Are neighbors   
🍭Share a hobby  
🍭One of them is the hero, and the other - the villain  
🍭One of them is the new kid at school  
🍭One of them helps the other buy clothes  
🍭One of them gives the other romantic/friendship advice  
🍭Star in a reality TV show  
🍭One of them did something bad and the other is helping them.  
If they’re not from Earth - they both appear on Earth. If they’re from Earth - they appear somewhere else (other planet/world)  
🍭Solve a crime  
🍭One is teaching the other something  
🍭Wear disguise for some reason  
🍭One helps the other fight against their enemy  
🍭Compete against each other in sports/performance arts  
🍭They got stood up by their dates and end up chatting in a cafe or restaurant  
🍭One hires the other for a job  
🍭They meet on a crowded bus/train/plane  
🍭Their parents mary and now they’re step-siblings  
🍭Bodyswap  
🍭Breaking the 4th wall: they watch one of their show/movie/play OR read one of their book/comic OR play one of their game and comment on it.

You may choose how you match these yourself or randomize the lists. Example: I choose Soren from TDP. Next, I choose the "character who is very tall" prompt and choose Brienne from GOT. Then, I choose the "Break into someplace" prompt. I end up writing a ficlet where Soren and Brienne break into a bakery at night because Soren was hungry for some baguettes.

🍒 Draw or write as much as you want, upload whenever you feel like, and fulfill as many prompts as you feel comfortable.

🍒 You can follow the prompts as they're written, or you can randomize them - it's up to you. If the latter sounds intriguing, I recommend [random.org's list randomizer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.random.org%2Flists%2F&t=OTU1ZGNlYWEzZTdkYTUzZWU5MTdlMDQ0MTQ4N2FkZjIxZDg5NWEwNSxkYmJiZWI5ODc2Y2RmYWQzODRhYzRjZWI2ODhmNTk1OTJmMzkxMzA1&ts=1606935574).

Happy writing!

Inga


End file.
